ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Drill-o-Grade
Drillo-Grade is a fusion alien that is free use. It is the fusion of Upgrade and Armodrillo. and Abilities Drill-o-Grade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Drill-o-Grade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. It was shown in Road Trip Rumble that Drill-o-Grade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractible robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball launching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fired a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. He can also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Occasionally, he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex or beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien Drill-o-Grade displays the ability to upgrade Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. Drill-o-Grade has displayed the ability to launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye. Drill-o-Grade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. Drill-o-Grade has the capability to travel through electrical currents. He can also phase through most any metal or technology. Drill-o-Grade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. This was demonstrated in Secrets. Being inorganic, Drill-o-Grade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. Drill-o-Grade can make lasers with his hands and cause energy pikes. Drill-o-Grade also possesses enhanced strength when he is trying to overpower Viktor in space. Due being made of living metal, Drill-o-Grade is able to regenerate himself. He has incredible digging capabilities and enhanced strength, and, due to his armor, Drill-o-Grade has incredible durability. He can create destructive earthquakes by placing his hands on the ground and pumping the jackhammer pistons on his elbows. He is able to create fissures in the ground. He can turn his hands into drills. Using his jackhammer arms, he can create shock waves and can launch objects he is holding. Weaknesses Drill-o-Grade is weak against electricity (being living metal). Drill-o-Grade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Drill-o-Grade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough. According to Waybig101, Drill-o-Grade can be affected by technorganic viruses It is revealed that when Drill-o-Grade is attached to technology while it is damaged, he will be harmed as well. Even though Drill-o-Grade's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes or Zombozo's bowling pins from getting him hurt. Psyphon used a weapon that caused Drill-o-Grade's nervous system to go out of control, making him unable to stop vibrating his left arm. Electricity can stop him from moving and can even knock him out. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Drill Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Triomnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Fusions Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Galvan Technology Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Talpaedans Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Fusions Category:Talpaedan Fusions